<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wounded by fabrega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570704">wounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega'>fabrega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BJ does the math.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BJ lowers the letter from home, staring into the middle distance and frowning. Hawkeye's beside him on the bunk, reading through the latest edition of the Crabapple Cove Courier. He casts a sideways glance at BJ, gauging, before asking, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Not <em>wrong</em>..." BJ says. It's not convincing.</p><p>"But not <em>right</em>."</p><p>"No, it's--" BJ breathes deeply, exhales a sigh. "Peg asked how many people we usually operate on. When I tried to do the math, I realized: almost everybody I've touched in Korea was wounded."</p><p>Hawkeye leans into him, giving him a wry smile. "What do you mean, <em>almost</em> everybody?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also <a href="https://etriva.tumblr.com/post/629816690419679232/bj-lowers-the-letter-from-home-staring-into-the">on tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>